Object-oriented programming environments are currently the standard environment in which computer programs are developed. For example, within the Microsoft Windows operating system, programs may be developed using the Component Object Model (COM) architecture. Object-oriented programming environments provide a modular manner by which developers can develop complex and sophisticated computer programs.
Generally, an object may include data and methods by which that data is accessed and changed. Thus, new methods may be added to the object for accessing and changing the data in other ways not previously possible, without affecting existing methods, and the external objects that rely on these existing methods. Upon receiving a message, or in response to an event, an object typically executes a particular method, resulting in the data within that object being retrieved or changed.